Cinder Nico
by percylupin
Summary: Cinderella AU. Nico is all alone after his sister runs away from home to escape their evil step family. That is, until he meets the stable boy Will. After two years of semi-courting, Nico is completely ready for Will to propose. Will his step family get in the way? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _The Heroes of Olympus._**

 **This has been edited.**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a lord lived in his manor with his wife, son, and daughter. The lord's wife, Lady Maria, ad been sick for a very long time, and so, when she fell pregnant for a third time, her frail body could not handle it, and Maria and the child passed on to the next life. The lord and his two children lived contently for the next few years before the lord married again to the widower, Lady Persephone. The lady and her two sons, Luke and Octavian, moved into the manor with the lord and his children.

Life remained peaceful for the next year until the lord's eldest child, his daughter Bianca, grew tired of her cruel stepmother and ran away from home. Nico, the lord's son, grew depressed without his sister around. The lord was almost always away for business, and Nico was left home alone with his step family. Lady Persephone and her sons were cruel to Nico. They would make up chores for him to do while his father was away and not allow him to eat until he had completed the entire impossibly long list. They would kick him out of his bedroom and make him sleep down in the kitchen with only the cinders from the fire to keep him warm. Luke and Octavian would shove Nico around, once going so far as to break a few ribs. The only times Nico was safe were when Lord Hades was home, which was rare in and of itself. And yet, Nico could never bring himself to say anything to his father, for he had not seen him smile the way he smiled at Persephone since before Maria had died.

One day, while his father was out by the coast visiting with his brother Lord Zeus, Nico decided it would be a good idea to sneak out. Persephone and her boys were out at the market and weren't due back for at least another three hours. Nico grabbed the Stygian iron sword his father gave him for his seventeenth birthday and made his way out the back door, into the woods surrounding the manor.

Nico couldn't help himself as he let out a giddy laugh. For the first time in what seemed to be ages, he felt free. Out here in the woods, there was no Persephone or Luke or Octavian to boss Nico around. He could do whatever he very well pleased. And so, after making sure his sword was hooked tightly to his belt, Nico took off at a run into the forest.

It felt amazing, jogging through the forest on such a beautiful day. All Nico could pay attention to was the beauty around him. Eventually, he made his way to his mother's grave. It had been awhile since Nico had visited Maria di Angelo's grave. It always made his father sad to see the final resting place of his one true love, and when Hades was away, Persephone kept Nico far too busy to have time to go visit his mother.

"Ciao, Mamma," Nico said softly as he sat down in front of his mother's headstone in the family plot. He rested his hand on the dirt. Tears filled Nico's eyes. "I miss you, Mamma. It's awful without you. Papà is hardly ever home, and his new wife is awful. She made Bia run away, Mamma. And her sons are even worse. Mamma..." Nico broke off, his voice choking. "I need you back."

Nico's tears started to fall. He didn't even try to hold them back. After years of holding back, Nico's wall he had hidden behind had finally broken. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, his body shaking. Out here, far enough into the forest where no one could see him, it was okay to break down. It was okay to be weak. Out here, he didn't need to be strong for his father, didn't need to be strong to show his step family they couldn't break him. Out here, he could let all his defenses go.

"Are you okay?"

Nico froze. He didn't recognize that voice. Whoever had just spoken was a stranger to Nico, so what was he doing in the di Angelo family grave?

"Who are you?" Nico demanded, his voice a hoarse growl from crying. He wiped away his tears before turning to face the person. The boy, he couldn't be much older than Nico's own age of 16, had his hands up in surrender. His floppy blond hair fell around his face perfectly, and his blue eyes glistened with worry.

"My name's Will," the boy answered. "I'm, uh, a stable boy up at the castle." Will shifted awkwardly. "Are you okay?" he repeated again.

Nico spared a quick glance for his mother's headstone. "Fine," he grumbled. Rising, he brushed the seat of his pants off. "What's a stable boy doing all the way out here?"

"It's only an hour's ride," Will mumbled defensively, crossing his arms in front of himself. "It's not that far."

"For a stable boy, it is," Nico said, his lips twitching into a smirk. Something about this boy cheered him up. "Shouldn't you be in the palace stables? And where's your horse?"

"I tied him up a few minutes back," Will admitted. He uncrossed his arms. "I heard someone crying and thought I'd scare them less without a horse. And to answer your first question, I have the day off." Will grinned at Nico. "Anymore questions."

"Where'd you even get a horse?" Nico asked, not as scathingly as he had his previous questions. For some reason, this boy made Nico's stomach go in somersaults.

"A gift from King Apollo himself," Will said. Nico thought the other boy sounded rather proud, though he supposed he would be too if the king had given him such a gift. "Anything else?" Nico shook his head, cursing himself as a light blush rose up his cheeks. "Well, then," said Will, grinning even wider, "do you want to tell me your name?"

Nico could feel himself getting redder. "Nico," he mumbled, quiet enough he didn't think Will heard it.

"Nico," Will repeated. He held his hand out for Nico to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Nico said, awkwardly shaking Will's hand. He shuffled awkwardly, looking up at the sky. He blanched to see the sun already moving towards the west tree line. "I need to go," he cried, turning to Will. He shoved passed Will towards the entrance to the family cemetery. He needed to get home before Persephone, Luke, and Octavian.

"Wait!" Will called after Nico. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know!" Nico shouted back over his shoulder. "Soon, I hope!"

* * *

 ** _Two Years Later_**

Nico shoved Will as the boy started laughing at his expense. Both boys were sitting outside in the forest, enjoying the first rain-free day in a while. Nico sighed and leaned his head on Will's shoulder. This was relaxing. This was nice. It was Nico's favorite time. Out here with Will, he could be himself.

"Hey, Nico," Will mumbled into Nico's hair.

"Hm?" Nico hummed, nuzzling his head further into Will's neck.

"You know that ball at the palace in a few day's?"

"Yeah," Nico said. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and placed a light kiss on the taller boy's collarbone. He didn't want to talk right now. He wanted to cuddle.

"You should go, and we could meet up the stables. I want to take you to the gardens at the palace and ask you something."

This peaked Nico's interest. Will was sounding shy. He never sounded shy. Nico had never been to Will's home at the palace. Two years of knowing Will, and a year-and-a-half of technically courting (although the only gifts had been wildflowers passed between the two), and Nico had never seen his stable boy's home.

"Was planning to come see you then, anyways," Nico mumbled, nuzzling his face farther into Will's neck. "Now, it's cuddle time, no talking."

Will laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of the shorter boy's head before leaning back onto the ground and closing his eyes.

* * *

Nico groaned as he stared at his wardrobe. There was nothing decent to wear. He needed to look immaculate tonight. This would be the first time Nico ever saw Will's home. Aha! Nico pulled out a lovely pair of leather leggings and a flowy satin shirt. This would be sure to impress Will.

Smiling happily to himself, Nico rushed down the stairs from his rarely used bedroom to the front door, waiting for his step-family to arrive. Nico hadn't mentioned coming with them in the hopes they wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse for him not to go at the last minute.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Luke sneered. "Do you actually think you can get the prince's attention wearing something like that?"

"It's not to get the prince's attention," Nico mumbled angrily, a deep blush rising up his cheeks. "My friend asked me to come."

"Friend?" Octavion jeered. He pushed Nico harshly up against the wall. "You don't have any friends."

Nico didn't say a word.

"Boys!" Persephone voice, though soft, was as harsh as knives on stone. "Be nice to your brother."

"Mother," Luke complained, drawing out the first syllable. "He thinks he's good enough to come to the ball."

Persephone looked down her elegant, straight nose at her stepson. Nico shrunk in at the critical look. Something about his stepmother made him feel not good enough. Persephone ran a hand over Nico's shirt. She gripped the right sleeve and yanked. Nico felt his stomach drop at the heart-wrenching tearing sound that filled the room. Nico felt tears spring to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not tonight. Will was expecting him.

"He's most definitely not presentable enough," Persephone scoffed. She lifted her skirts some and kicked some of the cinders next to Nico. The ashes went up and got all over Nico's pants.

Nico felt a few tears escape him no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just wanted to curl up and die. How was he supposed to be able to go meet Will looking like this? Will would never speak to him again if he showed up like this. Will would never speak to Nico again if he didn't show up at all either! Nico collapsed to his knees in the cinders in shock.

It didn't register when his stepfamily left. Nico was too busy wallowing in self-pity.

"Well, you'll never get your man if you're just going to sit here crying," a sarcastic voice griped.

Nico looked up to see a young girl about his age with bright blue hair and purple eyes. The girl was in a flouncy bubble-gum pink dress that, unshockingly, clashed horribly with her hair. The girl had a wicked smile and a rather heavy looking stick in her hands.

"Who are you?" Nico asked skeptically, scooching back farther into the cinders.

"Your fairy godmother, of course," the girl said. "The name's Lou Ellen. You can call me Lou, though."

"I'm Nico," Nico replied. He eyed the stick the girl was holding warily. Is that your magic wand?"

"Nope," the girl said. She haphazardly threw the stick over her shoulder. "I just like carrying it around to threaten people with." Nico gulped audibly. "Now, let's see about your clothes, huh?"

Lou Ellen snapped her fingers. Nico suddenly found himself in a poofy skirt and a corset that squeezed him so hard he was turning blue.

"Uh, whoops," Lou Ellen said. She snapped her fingers. The skirt was replaced with burgundy leather leggings, made from an animal Nico couldn't recognize. The corset was replaced with a loose-fitting silk shirt in a deep black. The effect was rather nice in Nico's most humble opinion. His feet were covered with knee-high boots a shade or so darker than Nico's leggings.

"Perfect," Lou Ellen said, grinning. "Now, I just need to get you to the palace. I was supposed to send you by pumpkin carriage, but that's just plain weird." Nico looked Lou Ellen up and down with raised eyebrows. Pumpkin carriages were too weird for this girl? "I think I'll just zap you there. Of course, you'll be zapped back at exactly midnight."

"Is that safe?" Nico asked.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at him. "Of course it is." Nico's fairy godmother snapped her fingers, and Nico disappeared from his kitchen.

* * *

Landing inside the stables would have been very convenient, if a stable boy (who was _not_ Will) hadn't been standing right where Nico appeared. If Nico hadn't been quite devoted to Will, he would have thought the stable boy rather cute. He had dark hair, almost as black as Nico's, tan skin, and the greenest eyes Nico had ever seen, just like the tapestries of the ocean Hades had hung on the walls of the manor.

"Who are you?" the stable boy asked. "And how did you get here?"

"My name is Nico," said boy mumbled, a rosy blush rising on his pallid cheeks. "I'm not entirely sure myself how I got here."

"Huh," the other boy said, shrugging. "I'm Percy. I work here. Any particular reason _why_ you're here?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his feet. "I'm looking for one of the other stable boys. Will. He asked me to meet him here."

"Will?" Percy asked. "Other stable boy? I think you got the wrong castle, Nico. My younger brother and I are the only stable boys here. Unless, of course, you're referring to my father, Poseidon, the master of the stables. I kind of doubt that, though."

"Uh, no," Nico mumbled. Would Lou Ellen really have sent him to the wrong castle. "Definitely not looking for a man named Poseidon."

A sudden crash from the entrance of the stables startled both boys. They turned to face the newcomer almost simultaneously. Nico's heart lept at the sight of golden hair. He hardly noticed Percy bowing as he launched himself at Will. Nico wrapped his arm around the blond boy's strong shoulders, and Will's arms fell around his waist.

"Hi," Nico sighed happily into Will's tanned neck.

"Hello, Nico," Will whispered happily. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Nico whined, clinging to Will tighter.

"Prince Will?" Percy asked. "Wait, that's who you were looking for?"

Nico and Will pulled away from each other quickly. Will was blushing furiously as Nico stared at him in shock. It had never occurred to Nico before that his Will and the prince had the same name. It had never occurred to him that they were both around the same age. It had never occurred to him that Will was anyone other than who he said he was.

"Prince?" Nico breathed out. "You're the prince?" Will nodded, his cheeks reddening further. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? Don't you think that is something people in a relationship need to know about each other?"

"Wait," Percy said. "This is who you've been sneaking out to see?"

"Shut up, Percy," Will snapped, flicking his head in the direction of the stable boy, if Nico could really trust he was a stable boy. "Go make out with Annabeth or something." Percy blushed, but scurried off. Will flicked his head back to Nico. "I was going to tell you, Nico. Tonight. That's why I wanted you to come so bad. I was going to tell you out in the gardens, then I was going to take you to the arbor. I had it all planned out. I was going to ask you to marry me there, if me being the prince didn't make you run off first."

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and ran his hands over his face. "Why didn't you just tell me you were the prince earlier. Gods, Will, do you have any idea how suspicious this is making you look." Nico felt his heart break at the sight of Will's crushed eyes, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed at such a large part of Will's life being kept secret from him.

"I'm sorry," Will mumbled. "Its just, when we first met, you had no idea who I was. No one had ever talked to me like a normal person before, except maybe Percy, but he's just Percy. You made, no, make me feel special just because I'm me, not because I'm the prince. Nico, I never want that feeling to go away. Back then, when you treated me like a normal person, I didn't tell you I was the prince because I never thought I would see you again. And every time after that, it either didn't feel right, or I was too scared."

"Will," Nico sighed, wrapping his arms around the blond boy's neck and pulling him close. "You'll always be just Will to me, no matter what. I'm still upset over this whole thing, but I understand where you're coming from, and I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too," Will mumbled into Nico's shoulder. He pulled back to look into Nico's dark eyes. "Can we still go to the garden?"

"Of course," Nico said, smiling at Will's child-like excitement.

* * *

Will and Nico were dancing in the garden to the beat of their synchronized hearts when Nico felt the tug. It was exactly the same as the tug Nico had felt when Lou Ellen had transported him to the palace.

"What time is it?" Nico whispered softly, doing his best not to disturb the beautiful silence around them.

"A minute to midnight," Will replied, glancing quickly at the clock behind Nico. "Why?"

"I need to go," Nico said. He pulled Will tighter against him. "I was brought here by magic, and now it's trying to bring me back home."

"But I don't want you to go yet," Will mumbled. The blond prince burrowed his face into Nico's neck and hugged him as tight as he could.

"I don't either," Nico murmured against Will's hair. "But I need to. I love you." Just as Will was about to respond, Nico disappeared into thin air, leaving behind just a boot.

Will sighed as he picked up the boot. He wished Nico had stayed just a moment longer. Just long enough for Will to have bent down on one knee and asked the most important question he would ever ask someone. Reaching into his pocket, Will rolled the ring around in his hand. He would just have to convince his father to wait on arranging him a marriage and let him go out to Nico's home and propose to him. He also had to survive the rest of this damned ball. Maybe Will could go hang out with Percy and Annabeth in the stables for the rest of the night.

* * *

"What's going on?" Nico asked.

Persephone didn't answer her stepson, just shoved him in the attic and clicked the lock shut. Nico groaned as he heard her high heels clicking away. Just great. He was going to be stuck in here for the rest of the day. Nico sat down on his bed, groaning dramatically. He wished his father was home. He wished his life could be normal. He wished he could spend forever with Will. He wished he didn't have to put up with his cruel stepmother and stepbrothers day-in and day-out.

"You sure do wish a lot," Lou Ellen complained as she magicked into appearance next to Nico on his bed. She brushed her hands over her brown cotton skirt to straighten it out. Her violet eyes stared challengingly at Nico. "The prince is out searching for his beloved as we speak. He plans to propose to the man who fits the boot he carries with him."

"Will's going to propose?" Nico shouted excitedly, jumping off the bed and clapping his hands to his mouth. They fell away quickly as he processed the rest of Lou's sentence. "Why does he need to use a boot to find me?"

Lou shrugged. "King Apollo's always been pretty eccentric. It was his requirement. Will just went along with it so he could come find you."

"But what if the boot fits someone else and Will has to marry them?" Nico demanded. He began pacing the room agitatedly. This was not good. _So not good_. Nico wouldn't be able to handle it if Will married someone else.

"The beauty of magic," Lou Ellen said simply. "The boot only fits you. Now, why don't you get your butt downstairs and try on that damn boot?"

"He's here _now_?" Nico exclaimed. He rushed to the door and pulled on the knob just to remember Persephone had locked it. Lou groaned as Nico looked back at her with big, brown doe eyes. She snapped her fingers, and the door sprung open. Nico ran out of the room and down the stairs.

He was panting by the time he made it to the entrance of the parlor. The door was closed, but Nico could clearly hear Will's voice, asking if there was anyone else in the house who was eligible to try on the boot. A man was thanking Persephone, Luke and Octavian for their time. The man's voice bidded them a good day. Nico heard a door swing open. Will and the man were leaving!

"I'm here!" Nico shouted, swinging the door open.

Will spun around to face Nico, and a large grin overtook his face. He took several strides across the room and wrapped his arms around Nico in the biggest bear hug Nico had ever received. Nico clung just as tightly to the blond boy, burrowing his face into the other boy's golden curls.

"Nico," Will mumbled into Nico's shoulder. "I was worried I'd gotten the house wrong."

Nico pulled away with a large grin. "No. Now where's this boot I need to try on?"

The strange man stepped forwards, and Nico was surprised to see it was the king himself who had come with Will to retrieve him. King Apollo handed Nico the leather boot he had been wearing just the other day. Nico quickly pulled it on over his foot, grinning broadly at the perfect fit. He looked up from his foot to see Will down on one knee, a golden ring in his hand.

"Marry me, Nico?" Will asked, a heavy blush covering his cheeks.

Nico nodded, his own blush coming up to cover his cheeks as well. He held his hand out and allowed will to slip the ring onto his finger. A beautiful blue diamond sparkled up at Nico, nearly the same shade as Will's eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Luke sneered. "Him? How could you possibly want to marry _him_?"

"Are you questioning my son's future husband? _Your_ future ruler?" King Apollo's glare was enough to make the bravest warrior tremble in his boots.

"Of course he's not, my king," Persephone said in an attempt to save her family's position. "It's just that Nico is just one of our servants. He couldn't possibly be the one our prince is looking for.

Apollo scoffed. "As if the son of Lord Hades could possibly be a servant. Do not play me for a fool, woman."

"Father," Will said. "What this filth says does not matter to us. Let Nico pack his things, and we will leave for the palace."

Will smiled at Nico, who smiled in return and ran up the stairs to grab the few belongings that actually meant something to him, most gifts from his father. It only took Nico a few minutes to gather all his things and rush back down the stairs to Will's side. King Apollo grinned widely at the two boys and turned on his heel to swing open the door. He, Nico and Will all froze in shock at the surprised face of Lord Hades on the other side of the door.

"King Apollo?" Hades asked. "Prince Will? Nico? What's going on?"

"Funny story, Father," Nico said.


End file.
